gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Smokey Mountain North
|turns = 13 |roadway = Dirt (GT2) Dirt/Tarmac (GT3) }} Smokey Mountain North (Smokey Mountain in GT3) is a Fictional Rally circuit in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It is linked in name to Smokey Mountain South, which appears in GT2, but does not share any common track sections. In GT3, the start/finish area is on Tarmac, whereas in GT2, the whole circuit is run on dirt. Dirt Tyres are required to drive the course. Overall, it's a relatively high-speed rally circuit which requires little technique. In the high speed sections, you can go as fast as 220 km/h (+/-137 MPH) in a WRC car (bear in mind that it could be faster if you drive one of the Pikes Peak cars, which are extremely powerful). Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Sector 1 is the tarmac sector. This is a relatively simply part of the circuit in that it is a strip of road that undulates through two slight turns. There is a jumping spot midway through turn 1 that can disrupt the car if hit at an angle. Turn 3 which leads onto the dirt. This is a tight left that follows a jump, with a relatively late apex. Come off the throttle as you ascend the jump, ensuring that you are driving in a straight line and on the right hand side of the track. Once you land, brake at the 100m marker board to reduce your speed, and then turn onto the dirt. Maintain your throttle until you are just before the straight. Sector 2 Sector 2 is relatively short, consisting solely of 2 blind corners. Take turn 4 at full throttle and throw the car in, though some control may be required if your approach speed is high. Be careful also, as this turn is set on a downhill descent and may cause the car to go wide. Maintain an out-in-in line to set you up for turn 5. Using the 100m board as your cue, release the throttle due reduce your speed and turn in. Maintain throttle control through the turn, ensuring that you stay on the inside. If you go wide, this will put you on the wrong side of road make turn 6 much more difficult, as you want to maintain a straight line from turn 5 to turn 6. Sector 3 Throttle and steering control are required to maintain speed through sector 3. Enter turn 6 and control your steering so as to not oversteer or understeer. Try to come out in the middle of the track if possible, as this will provide the best entry for turn 7. Using minimal steering, go down the descent and through turn 7 towards turn 8. Turn 8 is a long, sweeping turn set on an uphill ascent. This is a seemingly basic corner, but it can easily send you wide and upset lap times. There is also a jumping spot before the turn which will upset the behavior of the car. Clear the jump and enter the turn. Maintain careful throttle and steering, ensuring that you come out in the middle of the track. Then go through turn 9 at full throttle. Angle your car towards the inside of turn 10, so that you aim to hit the apex of turn 11 in a straight line. If done correctly, you can navigate this turn without having to slow down. Turn 12 is blind due to the crest at turn 11. After peaking the crest, begin to turn to the right so that you glide through the rest of turn 11 and avoid running into the wall. Be wary that in high powered cars, the crest at turn 11 turns into a jumping spot; reduce your speed if necessary. Sector 4 Turn against your drift slightly to navigate turn 12, going from the middle of the track to the outside in preparation for the final turn 13. Brake using the 100m marker board to slow your car down adequately, and then maintain throttle and steering control through the final turn, maintaining an out-in-in line as you do so. Accelerating out of turn 12, the run to the tarmac and the finish line should be straight. Trivia *In GT3, Smokey Mountain II (Smokey Mountain in reverse) is raced during the sunset rather than the usual twilight. *This circuit can also be found in Gran Turismo PSP. However, it can't be accessed through normal means in that game. Notes Category:GT2 Circuits Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT PSP Hidden Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Rally Circuits Category:Circuits with no pit-lane